Supernova
by lil-rabitt
Summary: Relationships, leadership, the crown of a kingdom, monsters, safety of a planet, drugs, sex, alcohol are more than enough for a princess to cope with. After the events of 'In The Beginning', Usagi is trapped in a downward spiral with no end in sight except rock bottom. Will Mamoru be the guardian angel she desperately needs at this time? Or will it come from from another?
1. Chapter 1: Status Quo

**Chapter I – "Status Quo"**

**Note: **This story is a sequel to "In The Beginning". If you read on and feel lost, don't say you weren't warned. Now, onto the story.

"Don't look at me," were the last words she'd whispered before slumping into his lap unconscious.

Mamoru sighed, shaking his head exasperated. This scene had become too familiar over the summer。Usagi who'd been fine the day prior, opened his front door and in a fit of rage began to scream, grabbing and launching books, remote controls, shoes, whatever she could wrap her hands around at Mamoru. Minutes later, she sank into tears. Confused, angry and yearned to be in his arms.

But how many times would he have to pacify her? Here it was, another rerun of the same episode. It was getting old. Usagi, Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess was once again throwing a tantrum like she was a three year old.

Because of 'him'.

Though she didn't say it, Mamoru knew. He could feel it. Her mind, heart and soul still lingered on the sacrifice of her knight.

Strategically moving in an L shape across the squares of darkness and light, he'd misdirected the enemies attention whilst indirectly affecting the battle and being a potent weapon until he'd met Usagi.

It had been Leo who'd paid the price, that settled the old score. Leo intrepidly charged into battle and fought. Mamoru simply tossed a rose and waited for Usagi and the senshi to finish the enemy.

Too often Mamoru had heard this comparison. Too often.

_'Your name is Mamoru not Leo. Remember that. You've gotta be the bigger person.' _Artemis had advised.

All Mamoru could do was sigh and patiently wait for his future queen to pull out of this emotional tailspin she'd trapped herself in.

Impatience and anger, he thought of Minako who'd been the primary supplier of alcohol for Usagi. Makoto, who'd kept it secret for so long.

"Why does it always end up like this?" Mamoru sighed, staring down at the slumbering Usagi. It'd been nine months sice Leo had scorched the sky and never returned.

In his heart, he loved Usagi. But what if his love wasn't enough?

In this world, snowfall was eternal. All around her, thousands of unique flakes glided onto the ground, Moments later, the individual glacial shards became sakura. Cherry blossoms?

Rooted to the sand, and watching the see-sawing waves, he stood. Back turned to her, hybrid eyes keenly waiting.

"I'm back." Usagi shyly called to him.

Leo sighed, closing his eyes. "Why? Why do you keep coming back?"

"I," Usagi searched for the answer. "We're friends? Right?"

Leo turned his head. "No. We're not."

Usagi's heart sank.

"You are the future queen and I am the knight. That is all we are." Leo replied sternly.

"What if we-"

"There is no what if." Leo responded.

Usagi sighed staring at the fallen sakura. Were they like her?

For three seasons, she'd drank herself into a miracle mile to see him. Why? Therapy, perhaps. He'd sacrificed himself to save everyone. That guilt stayed with Usagi, buried within her soul. How many times would she have to feel this way? How many would die on her road to the throne? For her?

No more. She'd swallowed the so-chu.

Minako had always been close to her. But Minako also knew something that the others didn't. The pain of loss. The agony that guilt created. The pressure of being the leader. Minako had showed Usagi a new and better way to cope than just crying into a pillowcase.

But everytime Usagi's mind became distorted by the toxins of alcohol, she saw him! And since that moment, she'd been hooked it. Alcohol was a gateway back to Leo.

"Don't come here again." Leo grunted.

"But you'll be alone. You'll be lonely and-"

"It's better that way." Leo countered.

"Better for who? Because it sucks for me!" Usagi shouted. "We barely knew you and you-"

"I did my duty as a knight to the kingdom. You have a life. A man that cares about you and friends. Don't ignore them and use me as an excuse." Leo replied sternly.

Usagi downcast her eyes. He was her knight. Why did he speak to her in this way? So rude and arrogant.

"Don't even think about it." Leo quipped. "Save the royalty card for someone who cares. You're a young adult, stop acting a damn baby. I'll be back soon anyway."

Usagi blinked. Staring at him. "When?"

Leo's eyes widened. The face of a man that had said too much.

"When are you coming back? How? Are you...alive? Why can I see you?" Usagi asked. It was a question she'd asked time-and-time again. In her dreams she always saw him. But only when she drank, could she speak to him, touch him or he would even notice her.

Leo snorted. Why bother coming back? The senshi didn't need him no more. He'd stopped Wiseman. He'd carried out his duties and nearly died doing it. The senshi had the usual youma of the day now. There was no threat to Tokyo or the Lunar Crown for that matter. There was no reason for him to return.

"I almost died without you Leo. I know you felt it." Usagi reminded him.

Leo turned away from her. "I'm not your babysitter."

Tears bloomed in Usagi's eyes. He was glacial towards her.

"I never asked you to come here. I never wanted you to see me again." Leo admitted. "But it can't be helped at this point. Enjoy peace and live your life. That's all you've ever wanted, right? You kill one monster a week, everything else is roses. Enjoy it and stop searching for things to complain about."

"You are such an -" Usagi begin but in the blink of an eye Leo vanished. Usagi was awake, lying on Mamoru's sofa. Her head throbbing, Usagi sat up as a voice invaded her ears.

"I'll try Chiba-san, but you understand how Masuda-san is." A woman's voice called.

"I know, I just need a bit more. Now's not a good time."

"Why? Is someone else there?" The voice asked.

"Not anymore." Usagi slurred, shoving past Mamoru and past the woman. She was average height with shoulder length dark hair and appeared to be in her thirties. No wedding ring. A scavenger. A cougar. A reject. Alot of names popped into Usagi's head at that moment. She felt too hungover to argue. All she wanted to was to be in her bed, dreaming again.

"Usako!" Mamoru called, chasing after her. "What are you-" reaching out and catching her arm.

"Please Mamo-chan, I don't wanna argue. I just wanna go home and-"

"And what?" Mamoru asked. "Drink? Usako, I've sat back and been patient with you for the last nine months hoping you'd snap out of this but-"

"Fine," Usagi sighed, "If you don't want me to drink, its okay. I won't," shaking her head, "...no more."

Mamoru wanted to believe her, but he already could see how this would turn out. Usagi hiding alcohol and only getting worse. If Usagi wanted to quit, it had to be her own choice. Was she already too far gone for him to do anything?

"Have you had sex with her?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "It's not like that. She's just the caretaker for the apartment complex."

"Then why is she knocking on your door in the middle of the night. Don't caretakers have office hours?" Usagi asked, glancing at the clock on her cell phone. It was ten 'o clock at night.

"She was just," Mamoru began, searching for the words but what could he say. How could he tell her?

"I don't care. I'm not stupid, Mamo-chan. But, I don't wanna argue tonight so just...leave me alone." She sighed, turning away and leaving.

Mamoru followed. He couldn't let her go. She was still drunk and barely walking straight. He caught her arm oncemore. "Usako, let's just go upstairs and talk about this."

It happened before Mamoru could process it. All he could feel was the sharp sting of pain in his cheek. She'd slapped him. "Go upstairs with you," Usagi snorted, "I'm not your caretaker, why don't you call her." Usagi snapped, darting away.

Usako! He wanted to cry out, but his pride clouded his judgment at that point. He'd done nothing wrong. Yet, once again he was being punished for it. Playing the villain when he was the hero.

Mamoru dug in his pocket, withdrawing a crumbled piece of paper. The source of his anger and pride. How could he tell her? What would she think of him? Mamoru stared at the piece of paper.

NOTICE OF EVICTION

How had things gotten so screwed up? Mamoru wondered, staring at the paper. What was the point of complaining to Usagi about it? She was so lost in her own misery she didn't seem capable of noticing how badly everyone else around her was struggling.

The most painful thing about this was that Usagi was supposed to be the leader. She was supposed to hold everyone together when in fact, it'd been Rei who'd taken up the slack. Patrolling for youma and monsters. Checking on the other senshi while juggling her own schoolwork and temple duties.

Mamoru's thoughts lingered on the raven-haired lass. His memories of the time they'd dated. Had he been weak? Allowing fate to dictate his life. Perhaps he should have been stronger. Did he make the right decision? Wasn't that what their 'break' had been all about? Time for him to figure himself out. There'd always been more to it than that. He loved Usagi and her heart was the last one he wanted to ever break. Now, it was his turn. It was Usagi's turn to break his heart.

When would the games end? When would they both be adults, hold eachother every night? Trust eachother? Or was that impossible in any relationship?

Mamoru held the eviction notice in one hand, in the other he held his cell phone. It'd already been locked onto one phone number. The only person he could call at this moment.

He raised the phone to his ear and called.

She picked up after the third ring. "What's up?" Haruka answered, turning to the nearby shower that Michiru had just stepped out of. Her eyes scanning Michiru from head to toe, tracing her slender legs and over the valley between her breasts. Michiru giggled mischievously before coyly wrapping a towel around her body, teasing her lover.

Haruka snorted, "Yeah, everything's great. How about you?"

("Not good." Mamoru admitted. "Is 'he' there?")

"You okay?" Leo's stoic voice asked moments later.

"She's getting worse." Mamoru reported.

Leo shrugged. "So."

"When are you coming back?"

"What good will that do?" Leo rolled his eyes. "This is bigger than just me. This goes back to you and all the others. She's been dealing this for awhile now. If her destined lover can't snap her out of this what makes you think I can."

"She see's you. When she drinks. She see's you. Talks to you. At least that's what the others have told me."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "How? Does she know I'm not dead."

"We don't really talk much. Just," Mamoru sighed, "are you coming back or not?"

Leo scoffed, "You're one in a million. Not many guys would call another guy to pull their girlfriends out of depression."

"Part of being a good leader is knowing your limits. Right now, I don't know what to do. Ever since Mako-chan found her that night, bleeding in that shower. I haven't known what to do."

"So why are you looking to me?" Leo grunted irritably.

"You're the only one who can figure out what's going on inside her head."

Leo shook his head. "It's not that simple. Besides, if she decides to start cutting herself again what do you want me to do about it. I have my own life as well. I'm her knight, I protect her from the enemy. I won't babysit her and protect her from herself. Usagi needs to grow up. If she's going to be queen one day she'll have to learn to cope with that others will feel pain for her decisions."

Mamoru sighed, "There's nothing I can say to get you to change your mind.?"

"I know you love her. But me coming back, that's not the answer. Usagi needs to stop relying on others to give her strength. She'll be an adult soon. She needs to look inside herself and pull through this."

"What is she can't, Leo?"

Leo shrugged. "Look to her husband. Don't look at me."

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair. It was useless. Leo was still the same guy. Smug, proud and stubborn. "Kay," Mamoru sighed as the phone was returned to Haruka.

"You're being an asshole again, Leo!" Haruka shouted before turning back to the phone as Leo raised his middle finger in response.

"Mamo-chan," Haruka chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't listen to him. He's just being, well, Leo, ya know."

"Yeah, well, that's not helping anyone, is it?" Mamoru drawled.

"We're coming back tomorrow." Haruka announced.

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Really? Leo, too."

"Yeah," Haruka nodded, "You really think Leo's dad is gonna bankroll us to live in Osaka forever?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Its not like he can't afford it. Leo coming back too?"

"Yup," Haruka nodded. "Bullet train, we'll be back tomorrow evening."

A smile crossed Mamoru's face.

"Think about it, Mamo-chan." Haruka sighed. "Usagi's been seeing Leo in her dreams. You know who else she's been seeing, right?"

"No." Mamoru admitted.

"Wiseman."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She claims to be talking to Leo but Leo says he hasn't seen or spoken to her since that last day."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "That's not Leo she's talking to in her dreams." Dread filling Mamoru's soul.

Haruka nodded. "Whatever it is, it isn't acting yet. Perhaps its gathering strength to strike or maybe its trying to pull us all back together for something."

Mamoru stared at the sky. "So that's why he didn't come back."

"Whoever it is knows who Leo is, they want him to come back to play bodyguard. They're waiting for him. But there's so much going on. Leo survived!" Haruka shrugged. "Someone or something saved him. Who? He doesn't know but it couldn't have been any of us. So who? He woke up in Osaka and has been waiting for something to happen, but so far, nothing."

Mamoru sighed, "So you're coming back now."

"Got no choice really. DeCruz-san wants his son back and won't front anymore cash for this vacation, or," Haruka rolled her eyes, "Leo's dad found out that Leo was using his dad's card to pay for this and found us and he's pissed."

If only I had that option right now. Mamoru thought bitterly. "So tomorrow, we're back to normal. Status quo all over again?"

"Look after buns-head." Haruka nodded. "I know it's not easy but-"

"You have no idea." Mamoru shook her head.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

"Got it." Mamoru sighed.

"And...don't tell buns-head." Haruka added, rolling her eyes at Leo.

"Okay." Before hanging up.

The linear darkness sent a chill up Usagi's spine as she strode down the road on her way home. She'd just stumbled off the train and into the Azabu-Juuban district and was making her way home but with every step she took a sense of dread began to overtake her.

In the blink of an eye, she saw it again. At her feet, Mamo-chan lied under the guise of Tuxedo Mask, blood pooling beneath him, eyes clear as glass and skin pale as death. The wicked laughter of Queen Beryl echoed in Usagi's eardrums.

Usagi slumped against a brick wall. (No.) She thought as the memories began to resurface.

Usagi gripped her heart as the vision of Prince Diamond last breath returned to her. The dying gasp One-by-one, the sacrifice of her senshi replayed before her eyes. Every ounce of pain, all willfully given for her.

Then, it happened again. Leo, her knight, charging into the sky to stop Omni-Cannon.

She needed to drown it out. To make it all go away. Her mind craved more to drink. Beer, wine, sake, shochu, it didn't matter. She just wanted it to stop.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she stepped forward. What face would she see tonight when she closed her eyes? She wondered, staring at her house with dread. Usagi sighed, opened the door and headed for bed.

From the shadows, it had been watching her with the blackest of desires, it'd been tracing its target. Under the cover of darkness it'd followed her and soon it would have her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gift

**Chapter II - "The Gift"**

"You're so mean." Usagi whined, leaning against him as the waves glided over the sand.

Leo cocked his head. "Why do you keep coming here?"

"Because I miss you." Usagi admitted, "We never had a chance to-"

"That's a good thing." Leo sighed, crossing the sand and standing before her., he reached cupping her cheek in his hand. He felt so cold, "Don't you think?"

Tears streamed down Usagi's face. She remembered the first time he'd touched her. He'd touched her cheek, healing her skin and producing more questions for her? But here, in this world, this was the first time he'd ever touched her.

She felt weak, was this a dream? Was any of this real? She began to wonder. If Leo was dead how could he here with her? All it took was for her to drink and she could see him. Now, she could touch him. Usagi glanced up, staring into his eerie eyes. The dark swirls orbiting his aquamarine irises., his long flowing platinum hair and flawless skin. A fallen angel.

What would it be like? She wondered, leaning forward and closing her eyes, her lips parted.

"I never thought you'd miss me so much." A voice called behind her.

Usagi opened her eyes and spun around.

Leo stood on the lines in the sand, wearing a leather jacket that cascaded to his ankles. His unique eyes fixed onto the situation. Platinum hair swaying in the wind like fallen sakura, single pink strand tucked behind his ear. "Let her go," Leo grunted, stepping forward.

The Leo that held Usagi in his arms wore a pinstripe suit. He glared at the casual Leo. "I knew you'd come. I just had to get strong enough."

The casual Leo took a step, "So you should know that you'll be dead if you try anything."

The business Leo's gripped Usagi's arm tightly, instantly, Usagi dropped to the floor. She felt drowsy, her legs, arms and even eyelids were heavy. "How can you kill what's already dead?" It asked, the handsome cloak of Leo evanescing.

"That's easy." Leo groaned, pushing himself deeper into Usagi's consciousness. Leo managed to take a step closer, he reached beneath his jacket, drawing a longsword, a mere foot from Usagi now. Leo raised his sword and sheathed it within his jacket.

Moments later, the doppelganger disappeared. Usagi lay on the sand, cherry blossoms raining onto her face. Dreary eyes. "Leo...you came...,"

Leo downcast his eyes, staring at his princess. The future queen of Crystal Tokyo. He dropped down, scooping her frame into his arms and marching toward the oncoming tidal wave that would swallow this world.

"...you...you finally..you came...," she breathed, tears trailing from her eyes.

With a gasp, Usagi awakened in her soft bed staring into the ruby eyes of Luna. Luna sat on Usagi's chest, staring at the moon princess keenly. "Are you alright?" Luna asked.

Usagi shook her head, feeling a spell of vertigo began to take her. "I don't know Luna." Turning over and burying her face in the pillow. She didn't feel like dealing with this now. Luna, back once again to admonish her and bash her decisions.

What did she know? Luna was only an adviser. She'd never fought a single battle or had to feel the weight for the choices she influenced. She didn't carry the weight of a crown. What use was this crown? She's the princess of a kingdom that didn't exist anymore. Why did everyone always put so much stock in her?

Luna sighed, struggling not to turn away. Usagi was a headache for everyone now. They'd all tried to talk to her, but nothing worked. The regular youma were being combatedby the others. Sailor Moon was MIA and the others had been forced to pick up her slack. Usagi was being a terrible leader right now. Maybe she just didn't have it in her.

Then, the door opened.

Luna stared up at him. "Hello," She nodded awkwardly. It was always strange to see him. The son she'd been forced to abandon to carry out her duties.

Leo stared down at Luna, "Hey."

Usagi whirled around, ready to shout at Shingo for entering her room but her heart stopped at that moment. Time stood still for her.

He was there.

His long platinum hair pulled into a ponytail, the pale-red strand had grown and was tucked behind his ear. He wore the same long leather jacket she'd dreamed of and jeans.

Was this is a dream? Real? Her mind couldn't decide.

"Leo?" She called.

"Hey," He breathed.

Usagi darted out of bed and into him, crushing him in her arms. He was real! He was really there!

Luna turned to Leo, "Have you checked in with Artemis?"

"No," Leo struggled to say, "I don't check in." Leo grunted, gripping Usagi's shoulders and loosening her grasp. "I'm not one of your senshi. The only person I answer to is the queen."

Luna plopped off the bed. "Take care of her." Luna sighed before departing.

Usagi shook her head, watching the stairwell. Luna was gone. "Don't mind her. She's been like that since you—what happened to you?"

"I can't stay." Leo said quickly.

Usagi's heart sank. "Why not?"

"Because," Leo dug in his pocket, "I'm just a messenger," retrieving a gold bracelet. "It's late." His voice dropped to a whisper. "And we've got school tomorrow."

(We?) Usagi's eye's lit up. Staring at the bracelet, seven golden stars dangled from the band. "It's beautiful."

"A gift from Mamo-chan." Leo said, his voice loud enough for Usagi's father to hear. "Put it on before you go to bed."

"Why?"

"Your dad likes Mamo-chan. He worries but he respects him. Your dad doesn't know me. You've got a great dad. But he's worried about you too." Completely ignoring the point of the question.

Usagi downcast her eyes.

"Look," Leo sighed, "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Then, afterward, go out."

"Where?" Usagi asked.

"Minako's-" Leo began when the sound of Usagi's father clearing his throat filled the house.

"Sorry, Tsukino^san. I'm leaving now." Leo bowed, shoving two tickets into Usagi's hand before heading down the stairs.

Usagi couldn't help the life drained of her. She already felt dizzy from the alcohol, but now, she felt hollow. Once again, her light was being drained from her. She slumped back into bed, praying this time there'd be only one man that she'd dream of.

Within the safety of his Escalade, Leo sighed, wondering if he did the right thing. "She has it." Leo announced.

"Good," Mamoru nodded, "Let's hope she wears it."

"Why didn't you give it to her yourself?" Leo asked.

"She's pretty mad at me. Sometimes its not the message, its the messenger."

Leo nodded, starting the car. "Where'd you find a bracelet like that anyway?"

"It was a gift." Mamoru explained.

"From who?" Leo asked.

Mamoru downcast his eyes. "An old friend." He replied, staring into the sky. "It should protect her from whatever is attacking her in her dreams. You saw it didn't you."

"I didn't get a good look at it. Whatever it was, I couldn't feel anything from it. Just emptiness." Leo reported as the car sped down the road

.

"Oh, Mamo-chan?"

"What?"

"You should know not to lie to me." Leo yawned, "Who's Helios?"

"I didn't lie." Mamoru responded. "I said an old friend."

Usagi lay in bed, her eyes locked onto the tickets Leo had given her.

**PEACH JOHN PRESENTS**

**THETHREE LIGHTS**

**LIVE IN CONCERT**

**THE TOKYO DOME**


	3. Chapter 3: In Search Of

**Chapter Three - ...In Search Of...**

The Tokyo Dome reminded Usagi of a diamond studded ring. The type she'd seen hip hop artists flash proudly in the music videos. The colossal ring showered the tile ground with aquamarine light, reminding Usagi of what the home of mermaid must look like.

Usagi had come with Minako, who'd been too happy to accept her invitation. Minako was head over heels with the group. Tonight only guided Usagi's heart farther away from Mamoru and closer to Leo, a man who sadly did not desire her love.

There was something in the air tonight. Usagi could feel it, but somehow she just knew that tonight was going to be special. Tonight, would be a night she'd never forget. Something larger than life would happen.

"Usagi-chan," Minako called, squeezing through the crowd and pushing a clear cup filled to the brim with beer into Usagi's hands.

Usagi's eyes widened and surveyed the area for security. "Minako, what are you doing? If we're-"

"People only know what you tell them." Minako winked, toasting Usagi and taking a sip. "Besides," Minako raised her arm, showing off her "of age" bracelet.

"How did you?"

"Don't worry about it." Minako smiled, taking Usagi's hand. "Let's get closer. How'd you get such great tickets?"

"Leo." Usagi replied as the lights dimmed and the roar of the crowd drowned her voice out. Her heart accelerated, goosebumps surfaced on her skin. Usagi took a swig of her drink, hoping to calm her nerves. A flat taste painted her tastebuds. Beer was foamy and smooth, what had Minako spiked their drinks with?

Darkness swallowed the arena as the lights died.

The arena hit a fever pitch as the swift roll of drums guided the crowd, then the awakening groan of an electric guitar accompanied a rhymthic bassline.

Beer spilled onto the floor as the audience swayed back and worth in sync with the song, they'd all listened to in their bed rooms, rehearsed in front of their bathroom mirrors. Minako screamed in delight as the instruments climaxed and a hearty cry, the stage exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors and illuminated the arena.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. In a wake of awe, Usagi glanced up at the stage, standing inches from her was an extremely handsome guy. Dressed in a satin red suit, with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, midnight blue eyes, ear studded with priceless earrings and fist coated with jewels.

It was spellbinding. Usagi couldn't take her eyes off him. The sway of his hips, the way his tongue danced behind his lips. With just a word or motion, he conducted the crowd, sending them to euphoria.

Amazing. Usagi gawked eyes wide.

Then, it happened. With a smile, he reached out to her. Usagi reached forward, ready to take his hand.

"Oh my god!" Minako giggled, shoving Usagi aside and accepting the singers hand and being onto the stage. "Oh my god!" She squealed.

"What's your name?" The silver haired singer asked.

"Oh my god!" She squealed shaking her head erratically. It was all a dream to her.

Usagi cheered merrily. It was Minako, after all. Her friend who adored this group. This was a grand moment for Minako.

"How bout you?" A flirty voice asked. "Odango?"

Usagi turned to the stage. He was staring at her. The long haired man with long dark hair. He outstretched his hand. Before Usagi could think, he took her hand pulling her onto the stage.

It was all too much. The cheers, the bright lights, the atmosphere, the alcohol. Usagi lurched forward, vomit spewing onto the stage and the singers shoes.

He stared at her, embarrassed, his pride stabbed.

Cutting his mic Taiki turned to the lead singer,"Take her backstage. She's VIP, gotta set a good tone with the press."

"And encourage more drunk girls to puke on me." Seiya rolled his eyes. He then turned to the crowd flashed a smile, holding Usagi and steering her backstage.

It was a lonely time for Usagi again. She sat backstage alongside the group's management listening to their biggest hits resonate through the arena.

Shooting Star, Unreachable Feelings, Alone at Midnight and A Galaxy of Difference. The few songs Usagi actually knew she was forced to sing to the concrete concourse backstage.

"Oh my god, Usagi-chan?" Minako cried, running the side of her ailing friend. "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded. "I feel a bit better now." She assured Minako, slowly raising her eyes and staring at Minako. Minako's face was red was excitement, her body shaking and a smile across her face.

"This was so awesome." Minako squealed. "You sure you're okay?"

Usagi nodded against the backdrop of cheers. "Is it over?"

Minako nodded. "They're doing an encore and then we get to meet them." Minako smiled, priming her cell phone. "I can't wait, did you see Yaten, he was so cool."

"I think I saw his shoes. They're probably mad at me. I almost ruined the concert." Usagi sighed glumly.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the first fan to have an accident on stage." Minako consoled. "Besides, it works out great for them too. The press gets to write about how much they care about their fans and all."

Usagi nodded as a myriad of footsteps approached their conversation.

"Oh my god!" Minako squealed.

"Hey," Taiki nodded, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "We're just gonna shower and we'll be right with you two."

Minako nodded.

"Is your friend okay?" Seiya asked, eyeing Usagi, who had her head down.

"She's fine." Minako nodded, patting Usagi on the back. "Right Usagi-chan?"

Instantly, the eyebrows of all three singers furrowed. They all exchanged confused glances for a moment.

"Did I," Minako awkwardly surveyed the three. "Did I say something?"

"No," Taiki assured her. "And what's your name?"

"Minako," She replied.

"Very pretty names for very pretty girls," Seiya smirked.

"Give us a minute to shower and we'll be right with you guys. Dinner tonight with us." Yaten waved, heading for the showers.

Minako's heart went into overdrive, she wrapped her arms around Usagi, hugging her. "You are the greatest friend EVER!"

"Thanks," Usagi replied, shutting her eyes. She had to sleep now. Had to see him now. But would it work? Last night, it hadn't. She'd dreamt of nothing and awoken to her mother's nagging.

"Hey, odango." A voice called to her moments later.

Grief filled Usagi's heart. Only one man had ever called her that. She knew was losing him day-by-day. But maybe, it was better that way. Better that he didn't die in her arms again.

"Odango!"

Usagi looked up, staring into the midnight blue eyes of the lead singer.

"You ready?" He asked. Minako was already making her down the concourse, her arms twined between the other two singers.

"Yaten-kun, I'm sorry I ruined your shoes." Usagi apologized.

"It's Seiya," He said flatly.

"Oh," Usagi gawked, feeling even more embarrassed.

"You're not a huge fan, are you?" Seiya asked, pulling on a pair of sunglasses.

"I've heard some of your songs, but Minako's the huge fan. I'm here for Team Minako but I like some of your songs." Usagi replied honestly.

"You alright?" Seiya asked, reaching out and cupping her chin, "You look troubled?"

"Seiya-kun. My name's Usagi. Can you please call me that?" Usagi asked.

Seiya rolled his eyes, pulling on his leather jacket and made his way to the parking lot. "What else would I call you?" Seiya asked.

Usagi shook her head, slowly striding down the concrete. "I dunno," she replied.

"Its cute, ya know, your hair. Odango."

Usagi turned to him. "Don't call me that!" She snapped.

"Why not?" Seiya chuckled. "What do think they look like?"

Usagi shook her head. He was an asshole. A total asshole. Usagi wanted to leave so badly right now. To just go home or hang out with the other girls. She had no interest in hanging out with stuck up pop stars but she couldn't just leave Minako. Usagi darted down the concourse, her arm linking with the silver haired singer, "Taiki-kun."

The silver haired singer turned to her. "Yaten." He replied.

"Oh," Usagi sighed, feeling embarrassed all over again.

Seiya slowly strode down the concourse. Had she screwed up again? It was always her? Her attitude? She'd had to hear it from Taiki later. Whatever, Seiya thought selfishly, running her fingers through her hair.

Was it a coincidence? Not likely in Yaten's opinion. A woman who just so happened to be named Usagi appeared in the front row at the Tokyo Dome. Tokyo? Just like they'd told. Was she what they'd been searching for? It's definitely her. Yaten concluded. But they didn't know enough yet and it was possible it could be a coincidence? They would make sure tonight. They would test her and learn the truth about this strange girl named Usagi.

"The Rabbit is in Tokyo. The Rabbit is In Tokyo...its in Tokyo...its in Tokyo."

Those had been the only words that had guided them. It was too strange to not be legit. Usagi had to be the one and tonight Seiya would make sure.


	4. Chapter 4 : Memento

Chapter IV: Memento

With a sigh, Mamoru shut his eyes, tilted his head back and poured the poison down his throat. The kerosine taste strangled his esophagus as the sho-chu slid into his stomach. More-and-more, the burn eased but his stomach lurched, he could take no more...but he had to. Mamoru swallowed the alcohol and his own vomit, choking it down and turning to his client for approval.

Tomoko clapped her hands with glee. She beautiful with a round face, eyes sharp as diamonds and a Cheshire grin. Her neck and wrist adorned with gold and a designer purse on her side. "Awesome!" She squeaked with delight. "Don't be so greedy next time." She chided playfully elbowing him and staring at the empty bottle. "We can share the next one, how about something a bit different...what would you like?"

Mamoru nodded, shakily getting to his feet as an alcohol-induced spell of vertigo began to take him. "A Dom Perignon!" He announced for all of Eden to hear. He then gripped his neck tightly, signaling a relief before turning his gaze back to Tomoko. "Please excuse me for a moment." He spun around, eyes boring into Leo's hybrid pupils. The two casually bowed to each other and Mamoru hurried off to the restroom.

As soon as the door shut, Mamoru dropped to his knees, shoving his fist down his throat and forcing up the alcohol he'd swallowed moments of ago.

This was the life he'd have to live for the time-being. It'd only been a few days, but after a hasty apprenticeship from mopping up vomit in the restroom, to fishing customers off the street and reeling them into the club, Mamoru had been elevated to becoming an actual host. It was the last job Mamoru would have ever thought he'd take, but it was a trade he was rather skilled at.

With Leo by his side, probing the thoughts of clients and stomaching the higher volume of alcohol the two had managed to flourish, but their meteoric rise through the ranks wasn't met with praise and appreciation. There were myriads of other hosts already blacklisting them, jealous of the high turnout the two rookies were already earning.

Club Eden was one of the top-tier host clubs in Kabukicho, Shinjuku. Mamoru who'd become desperate for money had been persuaded by Leo into becoming a host until he could steer himself back on track.

Leo, was also enduring a tough time. His father had cut him off, showing the heir of the deCruz legacy a bit of tough love for his surprise vacation to Osaka. Mamoru and Leo, both in need for money, had rented a small apartment in Shinjuku together and found the perfect job that allowed both boys to go to school and earn more than enough money to live. The only drawback was the lack of sleep both had to cope with. It was a dangerous lifestyle that would inevitably lead to them crashing and burning sooner-or-later but Mamoru had to hold on. Just a bit longer.

Mamoru stumbled to the sink. A rush of confidence and invincibility filled him as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Tonight, Mamoru had gone for his classic jeans, turtleneck and blazer, but so many that things had been updated. He wore an Armani blazer, a white gold necklace, the buttons of his blazer were stamped with jewels, and his hair felt like it'd been washed inside a volcano from the volume of hair spray he'd used to create the captivating look used to reel and hook customers. Wiping his mouth, he reapplied a dab of eyeliner neck and returned to the lions den.

Mamoru stepped back into the limelight. The pearl white floors were covered with scarlet carpet riding the center of the narrow walkways. Golden pillars separated the various booths and at the center of the club a crystal chandelier draped, orbited by a twirling fountain of water.

"Darien," Tanaka, the clubs manager called. Within Eden, the hosts used Western names and only the manager was addressed by his true name. Tanaka stood atop the staircase leading to the clubs entrance. He was a short plump man with slick gray hair, a face creased with time and wore round glasses, "I need you up here."

"But Tanaka-san, I'm with a client." Mamoru asserted.

Tanaka-san shook his head. "Not anymore you aren't."

Mamoru nodded humbly. It'd happened again. Just as soon as he'd left, Leo had in less than five minutes convinced Tomoko to designate him to be her primary host. Leo's ability to draw customers like a magnet was part of what had helped the club flourish as well as what had drawn so much heat and ire towards the two. Sure, the club was gaining more customers, but rather than glance at the other hosts that had been working hard for months and years the new breed of customers only seemed interested in the rookie dynamos, Leo and Mamoru.

"I'll be right there," Mamoru nodded, skipping up the stairs and quickly falling in line with the other hosts at the entry corridor. Someone important was about to enter Eden. Tanaka only called for all hosts in the club for VIP customers only. Who would it be? Mamoru wondered.

Leo stood across from Mamoru, blinking. Their personal way of ensuring the other was fine.

Mamoru quickly blinked three times, indicating he was still a bit tipsy but had gotten most of the alcohol out of him.

The doors opened and within seconds the two front-line hosts accepted the coats of the two customers. Tanaka-san was at their side welcoming them into club while the rest of the hosts bowed.

A young man with emerald green eyes and neck-length platinum hair dressed in a cream suit stood between the honor-guard of hosts. At his side, another tall man with short sandy brown hair, violet eyes and wearing a dark pinstripe suit stood.

"Do you see anyone that you like?" Tanaka asked with a polite bow.

(Two guys?) Mamoru gawked.

None of the other hosts seemed interested. Every host waited to see who would bite the bullet and for Tanaka-san to dismiss the others back to their customers.

(Wait...I recognize them. They're from that group. The Three Lights.)

Yaten's eyes wandered the club, prying for the diamond in the rough. "Why did you beg me to come here?" She asked.

"It's low-key and we can have a good time here." Taiki shrugged before turning back to Tanaka-san. "Not yet, maybe we can have a look at the best you have to offer."

"Yes," Tanaka-san bowed, leading them across the center stage whilst waving his hand for all the hosts to return to their duties.

As she walked beneath the chandelier Taiki couldn't help but feel lost in a distant world. Eden truly did have a larger-than-life atmosphere. The scarlet floor, the pulsating lights throughout the club the rows of handsome hosts and the laughter. The delight in the laughter that seemed full of delight, someone was truly enjoying their host. Taiki stopped, ears zeroing in on the laughter. At the far corner of the room, Taiki could see it. A girl dressed in Prada sitting with a man. Together they were enjoying a fresh bottle of Dom Perignon. Taiki recognized him. Outside of the club she'd seen photo's of him, signs and ads of him. He had many times but one stood out for her.

"Are the Prodigy's here? Taiki asked.

A dark silence flooded the club. The disdain of all the other hosts radiated throughout the club. The Prodigy's were the tagline that the club had used to promote their newly formed dynamic duo of Mamoru and Leo.

Tanaka-san's face twisted, "Please, have a seat. I'll send a few hosts over. Is there any type you would prefer? Dark hair, blond hair-"

Yaten turned her head, "This is a waste of time," she mumbled.

"Its a nice change of pace," Taiki grunted impatiently, "We'd want The Prodigy's."

"Yes, madam," Tanaka-san bowed before making his way back to the troops to give orders.

Yaten rolled her eyes. "A waste of time and a waste of money."

"Like money is a problem for us." Taiki shrugged.

"You bring me to a host club. A host club?! We should be out there searching for-"

"Patience," Taiki called, dropping her voice to a whisper is part of it, "now Seiya is doing his part right now. This is ours."

Yaten rolled her eyes once more, "What if it gets out that we're not guys?"

"When have we or anyone ever claimed to be guys? The fans took it and ran with it. We never said anything."

Yaten sighed, "How are we going to find our princess in a place like this?"

"You can start by buying me a drink."

Yaten rolled her eyes at the young man, glaring at him. He was tall, with long platinum hair, long pink tresses tucked behind his ear and the strangest eyes she'd ever seen. He wore a long leather jacket, his hand was adorned with various rings and wore snake skin boots. To the common eye, he was heartbreakingly handsome but to Yaten's he was nothing.

Leo cocked his head, examining the cynical lass as Mamoru took a seat beside him.

"I like your eyes," Mamoru started on Taiki, staring at her violet eyes. "I've never seen any quite like them."

"Please," Yaten snarled, glaring at both Leo and Mamoru, "Did we really have to come here? This place is sleazy and filled with leaches."

They swallowed her words they way one would a cup of black coffee. Quick, reducing the bitter taste absorbing the sledgehammer blow of the caffeine and allowing it ignite them, waking them.

Leo immediately rose from the table, turning on heel and striding across the satin floor until he was intercepted by Tanaka-san, who casually shook his head, "Go back to that customer."

"Fire me." Leo threatened, striding past Tanaka and returning to the waiting Tomoko. Whatever host was matched with Yaten was in for a rough night. It didn't sting Leo's pride at all to abandon Mamoru. Mamoru was in a position to earn so long as he focused on Taiki. Yaten was cold as ice and likely wouldn't spend a single yen tonight. Leo had better things to do, other women to satisfy.

"Kept you waiting?" Leo asked with a coy smile, sitting beside Tomoko.

"You are in high demand." Tomoko retorted, rolling her eyes while Leo poured her another glass and gave a dismissing nod to the substitute host that replaced him.

"Excuse me," Tanaka's hoarse voice intruded, bowing to Tomoko once more, "Leo, I'd like a word."

Leo turned to Tomoko, "Please excuse me." Following Tanaka to the center of the club. "Yes?"

"That customer, that young man you just insulted-"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Look closely, that's a woman."

"Silence," Tanaka barked, taking a deep breath to contain himself. "She has designated you. You are now her host. Do not leave that table or you will dead in Kabukicho and will never work in another club again."

Leo could only smile at this threat. Leo had been a prodigy, a top-earner. Minerva's competition would bend over backwards to acquire his talents. But this was not the time to fight a war Leo already knew the outcome to, "Whatever you say," Leo shrugged, "I guess Tomoko Ueda's inheritance means nothing in comparison to a sexually-challenged pop stars concert payoff. I've got it." Leo smiled, returning to the booth.

With every step he took, Leo could feel the malice, the anger and jealousy of the other hosts around him. Watching his every step like vultures and mimicking his every gesture like a mockingbird.

Mamoru ignored the return of his friend that had abandoned him, keeping his attention on Taiki as Leo took a seat across from Yaten.

The air became thick as the two stared one another down. Their disdain for each others company clear as water.

"Look at me." Yaten ordered.

Leo turned away from her. Determined to not waste his energy on an angry lesbian that only sought to punish him because she felt shackled to the club as long as her best friend was enjoying the company of Mamoru.

Leo rose to his feet, this time signaling the bar, "A bottle of Kuro-Ryu."

The entire clubs eyes widened. Kuro Ryu (black dragon) was the premiere sake brand, a single bottle outside of a host club was normally 30,000 yen (300 dollars) but inside a host club the price was 1,500,000 yen (1500 dollars).

"I didn't order that!" Yaten snapped.

"I did." Leo shrugged, sitting down and crossing his legs. He reached within his jacket, cradling a pink incense. Since he would be forced to sit here, Leo would spend the evening at the bottom of a bottle cradling the only memento he had from his death.

It'd been so eerie, awakening to the sight of her. The presence, the rich warmth that filled him. All that vanished in a blinding flash. Left upon his lips was a single pink incense. Leo considered lighting it. Would it give him answers? Or would he lose the only link he had to who or what had saved him and brought him back to Earth? It was a chance he would not sacrifice.

As soon as the Kuro-Ryu was placed on the table, everything changed. The bottle of alcohol drew the gaze of the ladies, but their eyes locked onto Leo and the single pink incense in his hand. He held it, cradling it and treasuring it more than a diamond. The two women exchanged glances.

Mamoru's eyes followed, studying the situation with his impaired mind.

"Gotta pee." Yaten cried, raising for the table. "Where's the ladies room?"

Leo ignored her, returning the incense to his pocket and pouring himself a tall glass of sake and indulging.

"It's this way," Mamoru led, picking up Leo's slack and leading the ladies out of the booth and to the restroom. He stood outside the restroom patiently waiting. Mamoru had to admit, Leo's arrogance was beginning to boil his blood. If this was how the night was going to go then one of them would be walking home with black eye tonight. Mamoru was not about to entertain both of their customers because Leo was too proud to do so.

Taiki and Yaten instantly turned to eachother. "Did you-"

"What are we gonna do?" Yaten asked hastily.

"Get to know him, he's your host and can't go anywhere the entire night. You KNOW that incense could only have come from one person."

Yaten nodded. "He's not human, we can rule that out."

"But why is he here of all places?" Taiki questioned, leaning against the counter.

"We'll have to switch hosts." Yaten sighed, checking her makeup in the mirror. She was never one for wearing too much and had always been a tomboy, just like Taiki. "He's a stubborn one and will sit like that all night if he has to look at me."

Taiki shook her head, "You need to be nicer to people. Besides, this could be easier than we thought. He's drinking now so all we do is go out there, have a good time-"

Yaten glared at Taiki, "Fun? This isn't about fun. It never will be We lost everything, Taiki. I can't go out there out there and laugh. Its tough to show any emotion other than tears when I think about how much I miss her. And that guy out there knows something about where she is."

Both stared at each other.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Yaten sighed.

Taiki reached out, softly grasping the shoulder of Yaten. "So, we go out there and find out where our princess is. You go out there and you be nice," reaching inside her purse and pulling out a lipstick.

Yaten's eyes widened. She knew what was in that lipstick. "I can't," Yaten shook her head, "If Seiya finds out—" then her eyes shifted to Taiki, "I thought you kicked."

Taiki sighed, "So did I? But right now, we need it."

Yaten held unscrewed the top of the lipstick and stared at the contents of the capsule. Something she'd tried for so long to put behind her, to forget. But how could she? How could she ever forget her first hit?

A bad habit the group had picked up while touring. Unlike other groups and bands there were no groupies to abuse to ease the pain and loneliness on the road. If the secret of the Three Lights was revealed the masses they would lose over half their fan-base and appeal.

Seiya would kill them if he found out what they'd done or would he understand? Yaten wondered as she lowered her nose to the tube and snorted. Would Seiya understand? Would Seiya forgive them?

Taiki held out the second tube and inhaled. Dead? Did it matter because without their princess that was how the Three Lights felt. Rotten, decayed, a corpse that had become a house and feast for worms and vultures. Please understand, Understand that they did this for their princess and forgive them being too weak to resist their own vices that would lead them to her at a quicker pace. Forgive their impatience.

Seiya was already his part to find their princess. What vice's had he given into? How far would he go to save the princess?

As far as them?

Author: Bernard Gilmore

Lost Heaven: In The Beginning

Lost Heaven: The Diary

Available via Amazon, paperback and Kindle


	5. Chapter 5: Silver Lining

Chapter V:

Silk sheets against her back, the shrill cry of a violin in her ear and the backdrop of piano chiming through the room. Usagi opened her eyes, staring into Seiya's cerulean blue pupils.

Who? What? When? Where? How?

The only answer was simply, BAM!

It made no sense to Usagi regardless of how she sliced it, but in the end did it have to make sense. Right now, being in the bed of pop stars hotel room was the only thing in her life that seemed to make sense through the fog of alcohol that clouded her judgment.

(This is my life. MY LIFE!) Usagi thought with a volcano of anger backing her rage. (THIS IS MY DECISION!) She thought as Seiya gently lowered his lips onto hers.

This was begging to be the front page of a tabloid magazine and a case that would send Seiya to jail.

Let them try, Seiya thought arrogantly. Unlike Taiki and Yaten, Seiya wasn't forced to hide his gender. Seiya was a male, and like most males his age, he had a deep-seated longing that only Usagi could heal at that very moment. Was it her blond hair? Maybe. Seiya did always have a thing for blonds. Her ripe breasts? Definitely. Or her pretending to not be a fan of his? Absolutely. Seiya had experienced this 'act' many times before, in moments, Usagi would be reciting the Three Lights discography in rhythm with Seiya's hips.

Seiya slowly withdrew his lips, his fingertips prying into her hair.

"What?" Usagi quipped insecurely. She'd never done this before. So many thoughts were racing through her mind. She knew it would hurt? She'd heard other girls talk of the pain that would later transform to a sick and twisted pleasure that would quell her body. A natural drug to ease the stress and pain of life. A desire she would have to hide within her heart in pursuit of the things she coveted.

Love is considered to originate from a grammatically gender neutral word in old English. The latin origins of love, define "amor" to be masculine, while in Greek the word is female ("αγάπη"). It sounds more poetic if you give a female or masculine gender to neuter words when you want to embed them into amaterialistic "figure". Don't you think that love is more congenial as a female bird rather than a masculine bird or a bird of undefined gender?

Girls have more idea what love is than boys. So that's why love is often defined as female. If it were defined as masculine it would be something limited only on physical level but not on a spiritual one.

"Give yourself...to me," Seiya breathed, leaning down and drawing a deep kiss from the lips of the moon princess.

Usagi closed her eyes, letting herself become absorbed into his world. She wasn't the moon princess, Sailor Moon or Usagi anymore. She was whatever he needed her to become and everything Usagi yearned to be. She was free.

Seiya peeled Usagi's skirt and top off, staring at her lightly clothed body he could feel his vices coiling and ensnaring him. It was a powerful high that consumed him. The way she looked at him, reached for him. Her need to have him. In the arms of a woman, Seiya felt like a God.

Seiya collapsed into her embrace, slipping his jeans off and preparing himself for the warmth within. He gently probed the outer limits and waited. Seiya never charged into a kingdom, he would be invited inside with open arms. It would be her decision to pull him through the pearly gates.

Women had been Seiya's weakness for as long as he could remember. How had he gone on for so long? He often wondered. From Thailand, Malaysia, Hong Kong, The Philippines, Hawaii and back to Japan and yet he'd never contracted anything. Sooner-or-later he'd have to bite the bullet, but not tonight. Tonight was about much more than that. Besides, death was better than the life he was living now.

Life without 'her' felt impossible. That's why he had to do this.

Who am I? Usagi asked herself as Seiya pressed his lips to her. Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, Usagi, clutzy, underachieving school girl.

Who is he? Seiya, lead singer of some pop group. What else?

I don't know. Who are we?

Is this who I am? Usagi questioned.

Usagi exhaled, glancing up into his eyes. It doesn't matter who I am or what I do. I'm doing this now. This is my life. Wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain.

With a loud click, the door to the hotel room opened.

Usagi craned her head, wondering who it could be. She was too intoxicated and lazy to move at all.

"Get out." Seiya called, "I'm a little busy." Figuring it would be Taiki or Yaten.

"Chibi." A soft voice cooed.

Seiya climbed off Usagi and turned to the doorway. A small girl stood atop the carpeted floor. The girl was adorable. Her sugar pink was odango-styled like Usagi's, midnight blue eyes and a soft round face. Wearing a white blouse with a pink ribbon and blue skirt in her hands, she carried a stuffed rabbit. With a a gleeful smile the small girl curiously observed the scene, "Chibi Chibi." She cooed.

Seiya rose to his feet. Awestruck. Was this it? Was this...the sign? He stared at the small girl and the object clutched in her grasp. A rabbit? Seiya reflected on the dream he'd had weeks ago when the group's tour was on its last stop in Manilla. That night, they'd all dreamed it. A white rabbit with a spotted left eye atop Tokyo tower and the words _"The rabbit is in Tokyo"_ being whispered to them in the voice of their princess.

"I'm sorry," An elderly woman stepped forward apologetically, shielding the small girls eyes from the scene.

Time had not been kind to the old woman. Her skin was pale as death and laced with the erosion of time. Atop her head she wore a strange cap, a thick cotton robe that was purple covered her body and in her left hand she carried long white cane. A trick of the light gave her robe a strange shadow, oddly creasing the chest and belly area to resemble a human face that frowned at the sight of the Usagi and Seiya together. Withered by time, there was something mysterious about this woman.

As shabby as the old woman appeared to be there was no way that could be the truth. The Park Hyatt Tokyo wasn't one of the most expensive hotels to stay in. The old woman's eyes were locked onto Usagi, zeroing in the youthful girl. The old woman's face began to twist into a hard glare laced with spite, malice, jealousy and anger.

With a sharp jerk, the old woman seized the little girl's hand and led her out of the room. "Let's go," The old woman snapped.

"Chibi Chibi," The girl cooed curiously before the old woman slammed the door and hurried off.

Seiya stared at the shut door. His mind replaying everything that had happened. Had he forgotten to lock the door? He couldn't remember. But he always locked his door.

How had the little girl opened the door? Did he drop his key?

Seiya quickly searched his wallet. Staring at the room key. Had the hotel's staff given a key to them?

No. It had been the little that had opened the door not the old woman. The old woman, there was something off about her. Seiya could not place what though.

But something also became clear to Seiya at that moment. He scooped up Usagi's clothes handing them to her, "Put your clothes on and get out."

Usagi's face twisted. "What?"

"You heard me. Get dressed and go home."

Usagi's heart lurched. What had happened? Why was he being such an asshole suddenly? Was that old woman someone important to him? A manager? Had she gotten him into trouble?

Gravity was pulling Usagi back to reality, time had cleansed her bloodstream. She was coming down from the high of the alcohol and reality looked even uglier than it had hours ago. She pulled her clothes on, gathered her purse and could only solace in the fact that she hadn't slept with him. The wayward girl had saved her. A blessing in disguise. Usagi had almost given her virginity to a world class asshole who cared nothing for her. Without saying a word, Usagi took to the mirror, fixed her makeup and left.

Seiya sat on the bed, his mind and heart racing. Usagi was not the rabbit they'd been sent to find. It was that little girl. That little girl would could only say chibi was the key. He had to find out what room she was in. Where she came from? He'd have to speak to that old woman at some point. Seiya suited up and left the room. The rabbits trail was warm.

Rejected and trying to find a silver lining in the dark night she'd just experienced, Usagi climbed into a taxi and quickly shoveled through her makeup, wanting to paint over the tears that had escaped her eyes. Her eyes lingered on the bracelet that had come from Leo. Golden, seven stars. Usagi suddenly noticed, carved onto the stars were images. Her eye was on the first star where a mouse was carved.

The second star was a crow.

The third a fox.

The fourth was labeled with a mermaid.

The fifth a butterfly.

The sixth a cat.

The seventh and final star was blank.

(Leo.) Usagi thought with warmth. He'd returned, given her a beautiful gift and the tickets to the concert. But he would never her in the way she wanted him to. Could she make him? How? He wasn't seeing anyone as far as she knew.

Usagi's yelped at the sight of it. Inside her purse there was a glass eye with two gray wings attached. How had it gotten there? The things she did or bought when she was drunk. Usagi figured, closing her eyes and thinking of Leo, the only light in her dark world right now. Mamoru had cheated on her. He and Seiya were all the same, men who only cared about sex. Leo. Usagi nodded.

"Where will you be going tonight?" The driver asked.

Usagi shut her eyes, thinking of Mamoru. Thinking of Leo. Minako?


End file.
